Song on the Beach
by srnmnstr
Summary: Bo and her family spend the day at the beach.


"That one looks like a duck," she points.

I squint to find the shape. The fluffy white clouds all look the same to me, but it is enjoyable watching her paint a zoo for me up in the bright Australian sky.

"And that one looks like a cat."

My eyes remain on her this time, taking in the beauty before me. Her dark chocolate eyes that I love are hiding behind a pair of ridiculously big sunglasses, ones that are too big for her face. Her hair is up in an elegant bun, stray strands falling at the nape of her slender neck where a black bow is linked to two pieces of fabric that meet in the front with the rest of her bikini top. Her skin glitters as the salt crystals dry upon her body from the dip in the ocean earlier. Her dimples are all out to get me today, as she grins at our children.

I'm the proudest mother in the world as I look at Ethan, busy with a plastic spade, diligently digging a moat around the castle they had spent the afternoon building. Bo had been surprisingly good with a bucket. My heart swells with love as Charlotte crawls up to snuggle beside Bo.

"Look! That one looks like an elephant, mama!" our little blonde redirected her attention with a stubby finger.

"Yes it does, my love," Bo smiles from ear to ear. "You're so smart just like your mother!"

Bo's fingers mess the dark blonde curls up while another hand slips around to tickle our daughter.

"Stop, mama!" little Charlotte giggles uncontrollably. "Ethan! Help!"

Ethan throws down his tools and joins the fray as his sister's gallant guardian. Bo starts to wrestle with Ethan as well now, all of them in fits of laughter, kicking sand into the air, making the parasol wobble. I laugh as I take mental snapshots of this scene: the easy, relaxed smiles on each of their faces, the glimmer of excitement in their eyes, the hearty chortles of a complete family.

I don't think I've ever been happier in my life as I'm watching the three of them tumble about on the beach. Bo has been a wonderful mother and her gorgeous DNA is a bonus. Our twins are more than beautiful and precious, yet so vastly different at the same time. Ethan has Bo's dark mane, which he has chosen to model after the surfers in the area; while Charlotte takes after me a little more in the looks department with her blonde waves. Their eyes were an undeniable mix of hers and mine, and much to my delight, they both inherited Bo's dimples.

I still remember finding out was pregnant, the surprise our little rag-tag family had doubled in an instant when I revealed that we were having twins. While I was finally glad to not have awful cravings of pickled ginger and peanut butter, I hadn't expected the pain. As much as I would like to say I braved through the birth as heroically as I could, I know the amount of apologies I have to make to everyone present in that room are more than I could say in one lifetime. It wasn't a particularly hard process, but it really took the best of me.

They were so tiny when they were born, each just about the length of my arm as their curious eyes searched the faces of their elated mothers. In that moment, I knew I would have given them everything to keep them safe, to keep them warm, to keep them happy. I remember making Bo promise me the same. The determined look in her eyes still remains, holding her true to her word.

"Aunt Kenzi!" the children yell suddenly, drawing my attention back to them.

"Whaddup! You better appreciate this 'cause Aunt Kenzi does _not_ do beaches," the little Russian settles down with a cooler.

The woman is definitely prepared for a day not getting tanned - a large sun hat and a paisley print sarong. The twins run to her, each wrapping themselves around a leg before their curiosity got better of them and they began snooping around the new goodies their aunt had brought.

"Here, one each for the little monkeys," Kenzi takes out two popsicles as both Ethan and Charlotte watch in awe. "And the adults can have the rest."

I peek into the cooler to find a dozen Dark Bleches inside. Bo follows my lead and raises an eyebrow at her best friend.

"What? Evony left the whole fuc- shit- ugh, I mean- darn brewery to us," Kenzi shrugs. "I don't know what to do! We still have twenty damn crates."

"That's three dollars," Charlotte states, holding her hand out to collect the money.

"What! Do I have to?" the raven-haired woman whines. "Bo!"

Bo pretends not to notice as she lifts the cap, quickly meeting the overflowing bottle with her full lips. As Kenzi and Charlotte get into a mild argument about the exchange of cash, Bo drains her beer before opening another. Though only her brows can be seen, they are knitted together, furrowed in thought. I open my mouth to speak.

"What's on your mind, mama?" Ethan trots up to her, effectively conveying what I wanted to say.

I can't help but burst out laughing at the same time as Bo when we see our son: he is covered in sticky orange, the rest of the sugary treat all over his hands, but the expression on his face is so serious and worried.

"Nothing, my little man, just thinking," she grabs a wet towelette, cleaning up his fingers and face.

"Is it Uncle Dyson? Is he in trouble?"

"No, sweetheart, he's with Aunt Tamsin back in Toronto."

"Uncle Vex?"

"He's bringing more popsicles," Kenzi chimes in from the back, and grumbles as she hands Charlotte the money.

"Oh no," a horrified look crosses his small face. "Is Grandpa Trick okay?"

"Yes, he is," Bo throws the dirtied towelette away and pulls Ethan into a tight hug. "We'll see him soon okay? Once everything's settled back home."

I look down. I had forgotten about the uproar my pregnancy had caused. The fae were not happy about it, especially it having to do with their prophesied queen procreating with a human. The peace talks of uniting the fae were thrown into a tailspin as my unexpected pregnancy took the community by storm. Evony and Trick extended their protection to Ethan and Charlotte while each strived hard to unite both opposing factions and come to terms with me coming to term.

They had shipped us off to Gold Coast, a decision that eased everyone's fears and anger simply because we were hidden away. But it's a wonderful place to raise children, the vast lands of beaches and "chillaxin'" vibe, as Kenzi said, eventually wore down the walls of stress we had all built. It's where Bo and I grew as a couple again, us opening up to each other about our past indiscretions and forgiving each other. It's where I met wonderful fae that made me question Toronto's population of supernatural beings. It's where we had our children, and though this wasn't truly home, we realized it's the people that mattered.

"Selfie!" Kenzi hops in front of Bo and raises her phone.

The children squeeze into the frame as all their smiling faces pose for the shot. The light brilliantly painting their skin with a warm glow as the sun slowly descends into the ocean. The sky is now littered with lines of white with streaks of mauve and violet between them. The other beach-goers sit and admire the oncoming of night, of a good day, of a day well-spent. My family does the same, watching the sun sink beyond the ocean, cutting it into a perfect semi-circle.

"I wish you were here," Bo whispers to the sunset.

I wish I was too.


End file.
